Valentine
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: "Makanya, di hari yang penuh kasih sayang ini. Aku mau mengatakan… aku masih tetap lebih sayang dirimu daripada Kabaji." —an Imperial Pair (AtobexTezuka) fanfiction / warning inside!


**Valentine**

**.**

"Makanya, di hari yang penuh kasih sayang ini. Aku mau mengatakan… aku masih tetap lebih sayang dirimu daripada Kabaji."

**.**

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shounen-ai and Imperial pair (AtobexTezuka) fanfiction. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**A/N :** Ber-setting di camp pelatihan U-17. Latar waktunya mungkin agak tidak sesuai dengan plot cerita di New Prince of Tennis. Perlu ditekankan kalau Tezuka sebagai _uke_ disini. Mungkin juga fic ini agak OOC. Mungkin juga fic ini abal. Walaupun begitu, jangan lupa me-review setelah membaca. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di camp pelatihan U-17. Para peserta pelatihan mengawali aktivitas paginya dengan berolahraga ringan; ber-<em>jogging<em>, bermain tenis, nge_-gym_, dan lain-lain. Tak terkecuali dengan Sang Raja Hyotei, Atobe Keigo, yang sedang bermain tenis dengan tembok sebagai _partner_-nya. Pantulan bolanya terpusat di satu titik; memberikan bekas bulatan hitam di dinding yang putih, bukti betapa lamanya ia berada disini.

Bola tenis itu tiba-tiba memantul bebas melewati dirinya. Pukulannya tidak meleset, ia hanya sengaja tidak memukulnya. Karena ia tahu, sekarang bola tersebut tengah menggelinding mendekati orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dia berlatih di belakangnya.

Saat bola tersebut berhenti menggelinding karena berpapasan dengan sepatu orang itu, Atobe berkata, "hee, kenapa kau terdiam memperhatikan ore-sama... Tezuka?"

Tezuka membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "jadi kau sudah menyadarinya?"

"Tentu saja! Penglihatan ore-sama ini sangat hebat. Kau tahu?"

Tezuka hanya menggumam tanda iyalah-terserah-kau-saja.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini, Atobe?" tanya Tezuka, memperhatikan lingkaran hitam yang membekas di dinding.

"Lupa. Pokoknya, langit masih gelap saat ore-sama mulai berada disini. Ah, langit sudah terang ya rupanya?" Atobe lalu duduk di bangku terdekat, "kalau kau kenapa ada disini? Kau _stalker_, ya?" lalu ia terkekeh, sedikit menyindir.

"Tidak. Aku sedang _jogging_ pagi saat melihatmu ada disini. Jadi aku putuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak," jelas Tezuka, mengikuti Atobe dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm, begitu," jawabnya singkat sembari menata nafasnya.

"Kabaji, ambilkan handuk."

_SIIING_

Hanya sunyi yang menyahut.

"Woi, Kaba-… Astaga, lupa," Atobe lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang sebenarnya telah ia siapkan sendiri sebelum latihan, "maaf, kebiasaan."

"Atobe, kau harus memperbaiki kebiasaanmu yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh orang," ucap Tezuka, menggelengkan kepalanya capek.

"Ya, maaf, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan. Hah, sepi rasanya kalau tidak ada Kabaji," _'tidak ada orang yang bisa disuruh-suruh,'_ tambah Atobe dalam hati, lalu mengambil botol minuman –yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum latihan juga. Namun saat ia ingin meminumnya, botol minumannya… kosong.

"Kau bahkan lupa mengisikan botol minumanmu sendiri?! Dasar kau ini…" lalu Tezuka menyodorkan botol minumannya pada Atobe.

Atobe hanya terkekeh gengsi sambil menerima botol minuman. Setinggi apapun harga dirinya, ia tetap tidak mau terkena dehidrasi.

"Atobe," panggil Tezuka, tak lama setelah ia mulai meneguk minuman, "kau sangat sayang pada Kabaji, ya?"

Atobe mengelap bibirnya dari air dengan punggung tangan, "tentu saja sayang! Ore-sama selalu bersama dia semenjak masih kecil. Kenapa, Tezuka? Kau cemburu, ahn~?"

Tezuka mengalihkan pandangannya, "tentu saja… tidak."

Atobe hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh arti, "ngomong-ngomong tentang sayang… kau tahu hari ini hari apa, Tezuka?"

"Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Iya, ore-sama tahu. Makanya, tanggal 14 Februari itu hari apa?"

"Hari… jumat?" Tezuka sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Dasar _stoic_. Hari ini hari valentine, hari yang penuh dengan kasih sayang," Atobe sedikit mencodongkan badannya pada lelaki di hadapannya. Amethyist lalu bertemu dengan cokelat gelap, "makanya, di hari yang penuh kasih sayang ini. Aku mau mengatakan–…"

"...–aku masih tetap lebih sayang dirimu daripada Kabaji," ungkap Atobe, tidak memakai embel 'ore-sama' seperti biasa. Membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi sang kapten seigaku; menghancurkan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Sang Raja Hyotei lalu mencuri kecupan di bibir Sang Kapten Seigaku. Walaupun hanya kecupan ringan dan singkat, tapi hal itu dapat membuat wajah stoic-nya semakin hancur lebur; membuat rona merah menjalar ke seluruh wajah Tezuka.

"Nah, kalau begitu..." Atobe lalu menyatukan keningnya dengan Tezuka, "kau tertarik bermain tenis bersamaku… pacarku?"

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

(dengan anehnya)


End file.
